new mew mew
by bribunnyanimelover
Summary: a girl named bunny can't make any new friends... what if she became friend with ryou?


Ok I know I have not upload in a while I was just too lazy, and I have been working on some of my own stories but not for this topic, I'm really happy people were mad at me for grammar and spelling etc. but I've improved a lot now so I hope you thing the writing is better in this story grammar and spelling ok here's the story! Don't forget to R&R! And no flames please thank you!

Setting: bunny just came out of the school ichigo use to go to ( I forgot the name -.-)

Bunny lock heart is one of my oc's charters even if she dead of living she is still my charter ;)

Bunny has long blonde hair and red cherry eyes she is wearing the uniform that ichigo used to wear

Bunny: bri does not own Tokyo mew mew only me so don't sue her!

Ryou: And I I'm glad she doesn't '

me: yeah don't sue me please?

bunny: who knows what you would do if you owned TTM

me: shut up! any way enjoy the story!

Bunny's pov

I just came back to school. It was raining and I had no umbrella, and none to walk home with. **Sigh** I couldn't mix in with the group at lunch, so I ate by myself. _**I hate this feeling**_ of being by myself. I always heard that Japanese people are _**extremely**_ nice and very **helpful. **Even though it's true I still feel so **only **and **all by myself**.

_Flashback _

_The bell rang it was time for lunch like I see in anime and manga I kept my lunch in my desk I took it out and stared to walk outside I lied a blanket down on the grass in the shade of a tree and lied down on the blanket. I sat back up and stared to eat my lunch. I saw that other people had someone to talk to __**but me.**__ I had __**none**__ to talk. But everyone else __**did **__but me. Don't you know the feeling __**of feeling of being left out?**__ That's how I felt. _

_Flashback end _

'_When will I find a friend?_' I thought '_green light' _said the street light the cars stared to fly by me. I waited till I said '_red light'_ when it said red light I stared to walk down the street. I keep walking down the street until I ended up in a park. I grabbed my stomach 'I was hungry' I thought I looked around and saw a vending machine and bought a drink I sat at a bench and drank my drink. When I was done I put the drink in the trash and stared to walk further down until I found a café! It was so cute! I was pink and had a huge singe on it that said 'welcome to café mew mew' I could feel myself starting to drool I stared to think about all the tasty snakes they had in there! Cake, pudding, cookies… AND MANY, MANY MORE! I JUST HAD TO GO IN THERE! And so I did I pushed through the door and walked in.

Regular pov

Bunny walked in the see 6 girls and 3 boys talking to one another one had green hair with glasses, another was juggling plates, and there's was one girl who was drinking tea! 'Isn't she supposed to be working?' bunny thought she looked over there was one that looked like me! She had my same long hair and red eyes! 'Ok' bunny thought there was a blonde hair boy. "h-he's kind of cute" bunny said in a whisper. Bunny could feel herself blush 'w-what am I thinking about? I came here to eat not think about cute boys! Bunny looked to her right to see a tall pretty looking girl with purple hair bunny also saw a girl working _**really **_ hard I mean really hard, she was even getting boss around by the tea drinking girl! Then bunny saw a boy that had short dark color hair [berry's boyfriend] and the last one with long brown hair.

Back to bunny's pov

Then _**finally**_ somebody notice me it was blondie he starred at me for a while and walked over to me "can I help you?" he asked with his hands behind he is back and one eye close 'he was so close to me!' I could feel myself blush. "U-um I came because I was hungry" I said "really" the blondie said "un-huh" bunny said while nodding her head. "Then let me get you a table" he said he took her hand and lead her to a table for two "here go" he said the he handed me a menu "take as much time as you need" he said he then left I looked at the menu and smiled then stared to drool **I knew exactly what I wanted **when the girl with red hair came up to me and ask me what I wanted I told her a strawberry cheese cake with heart shaped whip cream cookies! She giggled at me and said I had a unique taste for sweets! I waited a while and then I when I got my sweets ryou came and sat next to me.

I looked at him "how are you enjoying your sweets?" he asked "oh there great" I said with a smile on my face. He smiled back "umm I forgot to ask what your name is?" he looked at me "my name is ryou" he said he leaned over and took the cookie I bit into and** ate it. **I was surprised at first and blushed. "The cookies you order are so sweet!" he said he had a smirk on his face and licked his fingers. My face is red as a tomato! "w-well I have to go home now, to try to make a friend tomorrow!" I yelled I just off my chair and was about to run away, but ryou grabbed my hand "you can't leave now, because I want to become your friend" he said. My eyes widen and my white face was red. "w-we're friends" I asked shyly "of-course" he turned his head away and then leaned his mouth to my ear "let me walk you home" bunny's eyes lit up "o-ok!" bunny then took out her wallet "home much do I owe you?" ryou shook his head "It's on the house" he said "oh thank you!" bunny jumped on him "thank you onii-chan!" bunny said ryou blushed bunny walked out of the café

"I have a friend finally" bunny had a little smile on her face "hey ryou san are you coming?" bunny asked "just a minute" he said, he then grabbed his coat off the hanger and put it on he then brushed his hair out of his face with his hand and turned back to the group "hey guys" everyone looked at him "I think we found another mew mew"

**THE END I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH IT'S REALLY SHORT AND R&R BUT NO FLAMES ALLOWED!** **I MIGHT WRIE ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I GET 5 NICE REVIEWS! SORRY THAT I'M YELLING, BUT ANYWAY IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST PM ME I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOU GUYS! Any way bye! **

**love bribunnyanimelover**


End file.
